Christmas
by EveryDei
Summary: After all the mess, the radical 6, Nonary Games, Junpei finally hold himself together and asks Akane out. On Christmas. One shot.


**First 999 fic YES! I've been trying to write a fanfic that is satisfying to me since the last 6 month but nothing came to me. I'm so glad the exam are finally over and inspirations are flooding my brain. I thank my brother sincerely for bringing 999 and VLR into my life. Nobody has even heard of 999/VLR in Hong Kong! It get me sooooo frustrated that I want to organise a Nonary game and sign my fellow classmates' names on the participants list. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas. Junpei didn't know what to do. He never decorated his house for Christmas. More like he never needed to decorated for Christmas. But this year, he got the guts he needed to invite Akane over and the luck for Akane to accept the invitation.

"Damn! Think! Junpei, think! Use your brain!" Junpei was about to explode. He considered using red paint to paint a 9/q on the front door, but it seemed a bit too theatrical for Christmas.

Junpei sought help, but most of the people he sought help from rejected him.

Flashback-

"_Hi," Junpei sound like a lost puppy on the phone, "It's Junpei,"_

"_Junpei… Sorry but I don't know anybody by the name of Junpei, you got the wrong guy," Phi replied on the other side of the phone._

"_Wait!" Junpei shouted before Phi could hang up, he forgot he never told Phi he last name, "Tenmiyouji. You remember now?"_

"_Oh," Phi seemed a bit surprised, "You've never called me after we stopped Radical 6,"_

"_Yeah, I know. Um, do you have any plans on Christmas?" Junpei asked._

"_Yes. I'm having dinner with Sigma." Phi said._

"_So you guys are like a thing now?" Junpei wondered._

"_Idiot,"_

"_Anyway, here it comes… Do you have any idea where I should bring Akane on Christmas?"_

"_Anywhere but the moon," Phi smirked._

"_Haha, very funny-"_

"_Look, figure this out yourself, I'm busy, bye,"_

Flashback end

Junpei banged his head on the wall and an idea popped into his head. Yes, a very good idea indeed. He took his phone out and called Akane.

"Hey, Akane, it's me," Junpei thought he sounded very stupid.

"Oh, Jumpy! What's wrong?" Akane asked.

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong!" Junpei used his nervous-but-trying-to-be-casual tone, "I know I invited you over to my house but-"

"But?" Akane's voice sudden became intense.

"But uh, I thought it'd be better if you don't come over to my house," Junpei paused and heard Akane breathing heavily and realized she got the whole thing wrong. Junpei thought it was cute. Sometimes she could be so silly. "I mean, I wanted to take you somewhere special and I don't think my house is qualified for that. So, um, I'll pick you up at seven o'clock, ok?" Junpei finally got to the point.

"Oh," It was a long 'oh'. "Ok! Definitely okay." Junpei couldn't see the smile Akane had on her face at the other side of the phone.

"Yes!" Junpei cheered like a kid and said "See you later!" and hung up.

No time to lose, he only got two hours left. But it was still better than when he had nine hours. He prepared everything, took a shower and rushed to Akane's house. Right on time.

He was about to ring the bell when two people opened the door. It was Aoi and Light, arm in arm. The door shut behind them.

"Uh, hi," Junpei gulped.

"Oh, Junpei, hi," Light spoke up.

Aoi stuck his tongue out and said, "This year I'll let you play Santa for my sis, but if something goes wrong, I'll hunt you down and bury you alive." Junpei had no doubt Aoi was perfectly capable of doing that. Aoi winked and went away with Light, discussing where they should go on this beautiful night.

Junpei rang the bell. He breathed deeply and swore to god not to fuck up. He watched as Akane pulled open the door. Akane wore a white coat and underneath it was a purple dress. She also had a grey scarf on. It was lovely and suited Akane very well. What Junpei saw was breathtaking and he didn't realize that his stare made Akane look at the ground nervously.

"Shall we go?" Junpei held out a hand which Akane gladly took.

"I'd love to," Akane smiled, they both knew nothing could go wrong this night.

They kept walking, led by Junpei, until Junpei finally spoke up.

"We've reached the point where you should close your eyes while you're walking, it's a surprise," Junpei scratched his head sheepishly.

"Really?" Akane gave a shy smile.

"Trust me,"

Akane closed her eyes and they began their journey to the surprise. They walked in that comfortable silence. Junpei wish this night was forever long. They finally reached their destination and Junpei let go Akane's hand. He whispered into her ears.

"Eyes open,"

The sight Akane saw was simple yet beautiful. They were on the hill where Junpei got beaten up when he was a child. A cloth was placed carefully on the ground, on which was a hand weaved basket. Junpei walked over to the cloth with Akane and sat down.

"Jumpy… This…" Akane couldn't say anything. She thought it all was too good to be true.

"Well… This was the special place I was talking about," Junpei made a face.

"I love it," Akane said as she leaned on Junpei's shoulder. The contact made Junpei blush.

Junpei pulled the basket close to him and revealed the food inside. Simple stuff, sandwiches and salad. And they began to talk as they eat.

"I remember the fifth graders beating you up here," Akane laughed.

"Not the most pleasant memory," Junpei stuck out his tongue and started his sandwich, after taking a bite, he said, "I also remember that for-you doll… "

"There's something I wanted to tell you." Akane looked into Junpei eyes and spoke up, "I felt sorry for dragging you into my messed up life, and I was worried that one day you might hate me for that," Akane's tone was bitter, "You heard from Seven that I didn't caught up with them so I was thrown into that incinerator. But actually, I was a lot faster than them,"

Junpei didn't say anything, but his face read 'go on'.

"I ran a lot faster than them so I decided to wait for them. But I found out that… Well, I lost June, the 'for-you' doll, while running away," Akane paused, "I slipped back unnoticed to the incinerator and found June, but as I ran for the spiral staircase, Hongou caught me, and… you know the rest,"

Junpei slowly digested Akane's words along with the sandwich.

"The point is, not that I want you to feel guilty, I went back to the incinerator because of June." Akane produced the words slowly and carefully, trying to find the right word, "And what I want to say is that you are much more important to me than what you think,"

Junpei seemed deep in thought as he processed Akane's words.

"I know," He finally let out a grin as he pulled Akane into his arms. "It's okay. I want to be in your messed-up life. I want to be the biggest part of it." Junpei whispered the words just loud enough for Akane to hear. If he tabbed into the morphogenetic field, he'd know that Akane is feeling like she's on cloud nine.

"Akane, I love you," Junpei blurted out.

"I love you too, Jumpy,"

Junpei's heart skipped a beat as he heard the words he longed for since he was a child.

* * *

**YES! If you like this, please stay tuned as I'm writing a Sigma/Phi fic. I'll probably wrap it up in today or tomorrow. Also, there's this problem I encountered, which is pairing someone with Clover. Is there any decent guys other than Sigma and Junpei? Probably not lol  
Just tell me by reviewing(HA!) or just PM me instead. Personally, I like the first choice more xD**


End file.
